LeahxJasper: New Love
by An Original
Summary: Jasper and Leah can't seem to figure out what these feelings they have for each other are. One tries to deny them and the other can't seem to understand them. No Alice and Jasper sorry for the bad summary just read if you like the pairing it's super cute!
1. Watching Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**A/N:_ This is a LeahxJasper pairing. so if you don't like the pairing then don't read this. i think that many characters in The Twilight Saga are diverse enough to be paired with people other than the ones they are paired with in the book. I will probably focus more on Leah Clearwater than any other characters; only because I don't like the fact that she doesn't have her happy ending. And You'll see her in other pairings. But I will also do stories about the other characters in the saga. except for maybe Bella,Edward, Jacob and Nessie. it's not that I don't like them it's just that I read a lot of fanfics about them; so I don't really want to do any._**

**Please excuse any small grammar errors or misspelling. I was sort of rushed in this **

**blah I'm rambling sooo okay on with the story! :D**

_Chapter 1: watching her_

I sit here watching her. She doesn't know I'm here. She's too distracted watching Sam dance with his new wife Emily to notice anything or anyone else around. Her pain that surrounds me is so great that it's almost suffocating.

It had been a beautiful ceremony. It was on the beach and the whole Cullen family, including myself was invited. The invitation surprised everyone. It wasn't raining outside, just cloudy like always. All the others guest are having a great time; happiness radiating off them. I wasn't concerned about them though; only one had my undivided attention and that one was Leah.

I watched her throughout the ceremony from my seat in the back. She had been smiling throughout the whole thing. To most people she seemed happy; but I felt her pain. As I watched her, I became confused. I asked myself _why would she agree to be the maid of honor if she knew that she would be feeling this way? _After the ceremony Leah slipped away from the crowd to sit under a tree. She pulled her knees up to her chest and just stared at the happy couple.

I feel this overwhelming need to reach out to her and make her feel better; without using my ability to manipulate emotions. Just me; with my cold, pale exterior. I want to wrap my arms around her; hold her tight. Tears run down her flawless cheeks as her pain increases. My hands clench in to fists as I try to fight the urge to embrace her.

I don't know when or how I developed these feelings for Leah, I just did. I always watched her without meaning to. Every time she was over at the house I would simultaneously start observing her. I watched the way she moved, how she reacted to certain situations, how her overall mood was. She would sometimes catch me and say "What the hell are you looking at?" putting her hands on her hips while saying it. I would always only just shake my head. She would then huff loudly walking out of the house muttering "stupid bloodsucker." as she left. I would just smirk. Without realizing it; I became attached to her. If I don't see her one day I wonder where she is and what she's doing. I worry that she is injured or in trouble.

I wish that she didn't see me as just a "bloodsucker, Leech" or a murderer. I know that I am not human, but I too have emotions. Emotions that she doesn't see or refuses to recognize. It's frustrating. I've tried to get close to her, to make conversation and try to be at least an acquaintance but it hasn't worked. When I try she only scowls at me then walks away; not bothering to reply to me. Leah is a very stubborn person and given the pain she's been subjected to she's also very closed off. she lets no one close to her. Not even her pack aside from Jacob and her brother. So the chances or someone like myself getting close to her is generally impossible. Though I do understand it.

More tears start to fall and quiet sobs begin to escape her.

I give a small sigh then I brace myself for what I am about to do.

**A/N: _Originally this was going to be a one-shot but I decided that I would make this in to a story. I don't know how long it will be or how many chapters it'll have. But I am defiantly making this in to a story. so just consider this small chapter as chapter one :) The story will be switching from Jasper's and Leah's POV. I might even do some other POVs Ahhhh well I hope this turns out good :3_**


	2. Suffering & comfort

**A/N: So this is the second chapter of my LeahxJasper story. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters. I just write what my imagination creates**

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

As I sit here with my head in my hands, I begin to regret agreeing to be in this stupid wedding. When I first heard that Sam and Emily had finally set a date for the wedding I was shocked. It's not like I wasn't expecting it, it's just that for the longest time I had hoped that Sam would come back to me. I had this notion in my mind that they hadn't set a date because Sam was second guessing his relationship with Emily. I never really believed the stories about imprinting; so it wasn't hard in convincing me that imprinting wasn't real and I would be with the one I love again. Well that was stupid. _Nice going Leah. _I curse myself for hoping. I think back to the time I agreed to be the maid of honor.

A few days after the wedding date announcement I was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when she walked in.

"Leah?" She said her voice wary.

"What are you doing here?" I said not bothering to look up from my plate.

"Your mom invited me over. She wants to help me plan the wedding."

I stiffened. "Okay so if you're here for my mom then why are you here talking to me? You should be talking to her."

She walked over to the table and sat in the chair across from me. "Well I have something I want to ask you."

I looked up at her. "What?"

"Would you like to be my maid of honor?"

I just looked at her. _Would I like? Why the hell would I like to be the maid of honor in her wedding with Sam?_

As if reading my mind she shook her head slightly and said "I mean would you please be my maid of honor?"

I looked around the kitchen avoiding her pleading eyes. I knew that she really wanted me to be the maid of honor. We always talked about it when we were younger; we promised that we would be each others maid of honor. My silence must've made her nervous because she started talking again. "I know that you're hurt and being in my wedding is the last thing you want to do but I really miss you. I want us to be friends again. Being cousins has no meaning if we don't talk.

I sighed. I missed Emily too. It sucked not having a girl to talk to and I was tired of always feeling depressed over her relationship with Sam. I looked back at Emily and nodded. "Okay. I'll do it."

I thought that being in her wedding would help me move on. Like it would give me some type of weird closer that would allow me the chance I needed to rebuild my friendship with Emily. In the end I was wrong, Surprise surprise. Being here at this wedding did nothing but make me feel more unloved and depressed than ever. It's not just because of whose wedding this was but also because everywhere I look I see happy smiling faces. Happy couples, hugging, kissing, dancing and having the time of their life. I feel alone, like I don't belong here.

* * *

><p>I sit on a log near a clearing in the woods. I've walked far enough that I ca't hear anyone at all anymore. I needed to get away to think and process what happened just a few short hours ago. I also left because I didn't want anyone to see me as I am, I didn't want to ruin the happy times of the wedding guests. I sigh. what can I do now? At the moment I can't think of anything. My mind is a big blank, I feel like a damn zombie. I start to pick at the flowers in my hair. I don't have anything else to do; and yet even if I did I'd still probably rather be here. Here sitting on this log, messing up at my hair and staring up at the sky. why? Because no one is bothering me. No ones is in my face telling me to smile. I don't have people lecturing me about how mean I am, about how I should just forget Sam and forgive Emily. No one is around who expects me to be happy. I can just be me. Or at least the depressed, lonely version of me.<p>

I hear the crunching of leaves somewhere close, someone is coming. I sniff the air. It's one of the Cullens. I stand up as a he descends from the trees. It's the blond male one, the one who can feel what others are feeling. _What's his name? oh yeah Jasper. _I cross my arms and frown at him. Why is he here? He's interrupting my sulking. He stops in the middle of the field. "Why the hell are you here?" I yell

"I wanted to see if you were okay." he says in an low voice. Normal people wouldn't have heard him.

"I'm fine."

"Your red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks say otherwise." I don't reply and he takes a few steps towards me. "Do you wish to talk about what is upsetting you?"

"No."

He stops a couple feet away from me. "If you do not wish to talk then may I sit here with you, in case you have a change of heart?" I think for a second. _Do I really want him here? Not really. Do I mind if he's here? No. _I shrug then walk over to the middle of the field and sit down. I look over at Jasper, he looks a little confused.

"Flowers." I say then pick a small one out of the grass and hold it up. He gives a slight nod of his head and walks back over to me then sits down next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

We're just sitting here in the grass. All is quiet except for the ruffling of the leaves when the wind blows. We're not talking and she isn't even looking at me; Yet I couldn't be more content. I am still surprised she let me be near her. when I decided to follow her I only planned on keeping my distance and just watch her like I had been. I didn't plan on showing myself to her, but as I continued to feel the mixture of emotions that she was feeling I couldn't not go and try to console her. I wanted more than anything to comfort her. I wasn't sure how I would go about it or how she would react; I just had to go to her. So I did. When I first appeared before her, her mood shifted from one of great depression to annoyed then indifference. Now She is relaxed. Her head is titled up towards the sky and her eyes are closed. The wind blows and ruffles her hair. She smiles, I smile. I'd hate to see that smile disappear, but there is something I must ask her.

"Leah?" I say in a whispered voice.

She stiffens for a moment then relaxes again. "Yeah?" She says.

"Why were you so dejected earlier?"

she looks at me confused. "Huh?"

I give a soft chuckle. "Why were you so depressed earlier?" I know that this question will upset her but if I truly want to help her or have any chance at making her happy, I have to know the answer.

She looks down and starts picking up pieces of grass from the ground. "Because the man I love got married to my best friend."

"That is the obvious answer, everyone knows the wedding upset you to some degree. Even if you tried to hide it. I am asking you more specifically about why you were unhappy. what are the reasons for your sorrow?." She looks back down at the ground. "I know you are aware that I feel what others are feeling and what you were feeling no more than an hour ago was immense heartache." She says nothing her head still turned towards the ground. I run my index finger along her jawline, under her chin and gently lift her head until her eyes meet mine. I half expect her to strike me for touching her, but she doesn't she only stares at me. Tears forming in her eyes. Everything in me is shouting at me to dismiss this conversation; telling me that I shouldn't force her to talk about something that causes her great discomfort.

"What is making you unhappy?" I say softly

A tear escapes and rolls down her beautiful cheek as she says "Me."

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "I do not understand."

She closes her eyes for a moment , taking a deep breath; she then opens them and looks at me again. "I make myself unhappy."

"How so?"

"By pushing people away." She pauses, as if expecting me to say something. I don't; she continues. "when Sam first imprinted and broke up with me I was crushed; there is no use in denying that because it's painfully obvious that I still am. Instead of dealing with my pain and trying to move on, I've spent the past years lashing out at people. Turning my pain into anger and trying to make others as miserable as I am. Eventually the ones who were close to me began distancing themselves. I don't want to go into further detail because they aren't important. what really matters is the end result. After all is said and done I have no one else to blame but myself for my unhappiness. I brought this upon myself and I made my biggest fear come true."

"What fear?"

More tears begin to fall. I can hear her heartbeat accelerate. With a wavering voice she says "Being alone. I've always feared being alone and now I am. Thanks to myself."

Tears flow out of her eyes, unable to contain her pain any longer she begins to sob. I can resist no longer, I wrap my arms around her shaking frame and hold her tight as she cries into my chest. I rest my head upon hers and breath in her scent. "You are not alone Leah." I say against her hair so it comes out muffled. I pull back unwrap one of my arms and cup her cheek. I use my thumb to wipe away her tears then I lean into her slightly; her breath hitches. "you are not alone." I say once more. Then I lean into her again. This time I don't stop until my lips are lightly pressed against hers. This is what I've wanted to do for so long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you guys think? Feedback is always welcome. Good or bad ^_^**


	3. Realizations & awkward meetings

**A/N: In this chapter you'll see a different side of Leah and Jasper. A side that isn't as composed as they normally are :) I hope you enjoy!**

**Please excuse any minor grammar or spelling errors :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

_2 weeks later **(after the wedding)**_

I'm sitting with Emmett in the living room trying to watch some show about cars. But all I can think about is the fact that my damn impulsive move I did a few weeks ago at Sam and Emily's wedding might've just cost me a possible friendship with Leah. I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. If I were human I would have a migraine. _What in the world was I thinking kissing her like that? _I didn't plan on kissing her. I just wanted to make her feel better that's all. She was in my arms and she was crying. The next thing I knew, my lips her on hers. I feel ashamed of myself. Leah had let me close to her and I took advantage of that. I shake my head slightly. When I first kissed her she didn't do anything. She just sat there surprised. Then after a few seconds she pulled away, got up and left. As she was walking away I tried to figure out what she was feeling but her emotions were changing so fast it almost made me dizzy.

Leah hasn't come to the house since the incident happened. It's driving me crazy. Not because I want to see her, though I do. But it's driving me crazy because I need to talk to her, so I can apologize for kissing her. I'm not used to feeling guilty; I'm not used to feeling anything at all. I don't know how to deal with this feeling. What do I do when I do see her again? How do I act? She might attack me. I wouldn't blame her though, I deserve it. _Am I going crazy?_

"Yes." I hear Edward say. I look over and he's standing at the entrance to the kitchen with an amused look on his face.

_Shut up!_ I shout at him in my mind

He just laughs. "Well that's out of character, you're usually so polite." I stand up and walk up to my room. Edward's right. This is very out of character of me. I'm usually the calm one. I'm the one that doesn't freak out; excluding the whole Bella and her eighteenth birthday party fiasco. So what the hell is wrong with me. . . I don't like this feeling. What is it? Worry? I think. I've felt it many times from other people; though I've never felt it myself but I'm pretty sure I'm worried? Why am I worried then? I pace back and forth in my room, then it dawns on me. I stop pacing in the middle of the room.

I am worried about Leah. I am worried about what she thinks of me, worried because I don't want to stop seeing her. I don't want her to stop coming over here because of what I did. It's interesting. Ever since I was turned I hadn't felt anything, not really. Other than fondness for my family and Alice. And blood lust for obvious reasons. But nothing other than that. I know that sounds horrible but it's the truth. I'm surprised at how this one girl, no wolf can make me feel something so new to me and make me do impulsive things. She has me acting completely out of character; without even trying. She doesn't know how she affects me; I barley know how she affects me.

"hm. . . " I'd like to experiment with this.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

"I don't want to go." I tell Jacob for the hundredth time.

"I don't care Leah you're going." He says as he pulls my blankets off me. I groan.

"I'm not going." I say burying my head in my pillow. _Why can't he just let me sleep!_

"Yes you are. you're going because I said you are and I am your alpha. And even if I wasn't you'd still be going because I'd pick you up and take you over there myself."

I sit up and look at him. "why? why is it so important that I go to the Cullen house. It's not like you need me over there. Everything has been calm."

Jacob sits on the edge of my bed. "The Cullen's invited both packs over there for a 'small get together' as they put it. It's sort of like a thank you to Sam for inviting them to the wedding."

I roll my eyes. "That has nothing to do with me."

Jacob sighs. "they're trying to be nice, and the others are willing to go. I think you should go too. It wouldn't feel right with you not there. You're our sister the pack is incomplete without you." He has a smile on his face and just by looking at his eyes I know he's telling the truth. "Besides for some strange reason Renesmee misses you. She actually likes you." The face that Jacob has when he says that is one of confusion. Like it's unknown why a child would miss me.

I grab a pillow and throw it at him, of course he catches it. "Fine. I'll go. But not for you or any of the others. I'm going for the kid. I don't know how but I've grown to like her. And I want to know why she likes me." I cross my arms in a stubborn way.

Jacob just laughs and gets up. "I'll let you get ready." He walks out and I can't help the smile that play across my face. Maybe this won't be so bad. Then I remember why I took so long to go back over there.

_Oh shit._

I thought I'd have more time to mentally prepare myself before seeing him again. I haven't been to the Cullen house since before the kiss. I just don't know how to act; after the kiss I walked away and I haven't seen jasper since. It's not because I hate him or the kiss. To be honest it felt nice. But it's confusing. I mean did it feel nice because I liked it and him or did it feel nice because he was there when I needed someone and the kiss happened to occur at that moment. I don't know.

I get up and go to the bathroom to shower. I turn on the water and wait a minute before I step in so the water can heat up. I go into the shower and let the hot water wash some of my stress away. In some ways the kiss was a good thing. It made me realize that I don't hate the Cullen's as much as I thought I did; and Bloodsu. . I mean vampires aren't all bad. I was beginning to question why us wolves were suppose to hate vampires so much. I mean sure they don't smell the best and they drink blood but the smell isn't all so bad. Not after you get used to it and it is possible for vampires not to drink human blood; they can just drink animal blood. No, I don't not hate all vampires, just one vampire family in particular. There are many reasons why I don't hate them. From the obvious and the not so obvious. I know that one of the biggest reasons revolves around a certain blonde empath but I choose to deny that fact. At least for now. . .

When I get out of the shower I go into my room and throw on a simple blue summer dress. Easy to take off just in case I need to phase and it wouldn't matter if it got torn up. Then I go to the mirror and look at myself. _What should I do with my hair? Keep it down and slightly wavey like you always do. why do anything else? _Oh great now I'm talking to myself._ What the hell is wrong with you Leah. Get a fucking grip. _I shake my head a few times._ There perfect._ I smile and walk out into the living room. Jake is there with my brothers Seth, embry, and Quil. They're sitting on the couch playing some video game.

When Jacob hears me he turns his head and lets out a loud sigh. "What the hell took you so damn long." Jacob asks as he stands up.

"You could have left me here." I cross my arms over my chest.

"No." He says and then walks over to me. "Lets just go already." I know Jacob just wants to get back to Renesmee The boys stand up and follow Jacob outside. I trail behind them. At least they've decided to put some clothes on or better said shirts.

we run to the Cullen house. We don't phase though but it doesn't stop us from getting there fairly quickly. Once we stop running and we're outside the front of the house I start the play with my nails. It's a sign that I'm nervous but I shouldn't be. I force my hands to my sides and walk behind the guys into the house. everyone is already in the living room._ Heh living room. the irony cuz vampires aren't living! _I laugh to myself at my stupid joke, I hear a low chuckle somewhere and I know it's Edward. He probably thinks I'm an immature idiot. To my surprise one of the first ones to run up to me is Renesmee.

"Leah you're back!" She says as if I had just got back from the store and she'd been waiting for me the whole time. She gives me a tight hug and I can't help but return it. I smile down at her. After she lets me go I walk around the room and greet everyone in a attempt of trying to be polite. The closer I get to greeting Jasper the more nervous I get. I once again start to play with my nails. This time I can't control it.

"Hello Leah." He says in his normal tone. His face is also expressionless. _Maybe I freaked out for nothing._

"Hi." I offer my hand in an attempt at a friendly handshake. Instead he takes my hand and kisses it; his lips lingering for a couple more seconds than necessary. I feel a slight blush creeping up my cheeks; I try my best to force stop it.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

This is rather amusing. Watching Jasper and Leah provides me with an entertainment that few people get to see. Their thoughts add to the fun. I know about the kiss. How could I not if it's the only thing my adoptive brother has been thinking about. These past two weeks he's been stressed over it. Over how it would affect him and Leah. I know my brother has grown attached to her and it isn't difficult to figure out why. Leah is different from anyone else my brother has encountered. It's quite difficult to explain but not to see. It's one of those situations in which you cannot put into words but you can see it with your eyes.

Leah makes my brother feel. She makes him feel almost human; like a boy with a 'crush' as I've heard people say. The concept is new to him so he doesn't know how to handle it. He does not know what to make of the thoughts invading his head. I don't like to see my brother in such a confused, distressed state and I would love to help him. But I think that this is a positive thing for Jasper.

I'm relieved that Leah is here. she can finally get through to my brother and show him that he isn't some heartless monster who needs to isolate himself from the world and all the feelings that come with being close to others. I once felt like he does and someone pulled me out of that state. Now it's his turn.

I smile and walk over to my wife. I kiss her cheek, then look over at my brother.

Yes this is certainly a positive thing for him

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Any good? I hope so! In any case thank you for taking the time to read this. **

**It means a lot to me and I'm sorry for the late update. I'm studying for my exams that are coming up -_-**

**Gotta love college! :p**


	4. Alice's Plan

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Are you ready for another chapter of my Leahxjasper story? I would really like to thank you guys for reading this and reviewing it means a great deal to me to know that you guys enjoy my writing and that you want to see more of it! :3**

** I want to run an Idea past you guys. I've been thinking about making a PaulxAngela story. I've never really thought about them as a couple but I've read a few of them and it doesn't seem like a bad idea. I have actually become a fan of them :) What do you think? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and all that usual stuff**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I've seen it. No one knows I've seen it but I have. I've seen them together; Jasper and Leah. It was a about three days ago. I was talking to Rosalie about going on a shopping trip because we were in desperate need of new clothes. She was suggesting places that we could go when I got a vision. Jasper was in some kind of field. He was smiling and his arm was extended like he was reaching out to someone. "Come here." He said. Suddenly someone else came into view. My eyes widened. It was Leah, she ran over in to Jasper's arms. He enclosed them around her tightly. She kissed his chest over his shirt. Then that was it. The vision ended. My brows furrowed in confusion. Jasper and Leah. Leah and Jasper. That's impossible. Isn't it? Leah doesn't like our kind. In fact she hates us; she's made that clear on several occasions. So why would she be with? And Jasper, he's shown no interest in Leah at all. I was very confused.

But now as I watch Leah and Jasper I realize that maybe it isn't so impossible. I look at Jasper and he's watching Leah with a look in his eyes that I've never seen before in them. I'm not certain but I think its adoration. That might be too strong a word but it's highly unlikely. I'm sure it is adoration I see in his eyes when he looks at Leah. hmmmm. . .I've never excepted this. Leah was the main vampire loather but now she's behind Seth and Emmett on the couch while the boys are playing a video game. She's smiling and cheering the boys on. Maybe she doesn't despise us anymore. I dance to the kitchen. Leah will be wanting a bottle of water soon. This will be the perfect opportunity for me to see what her thoughts on Jasper are. Not only by what she says but how she reacts to the questions I ask her. I skip over to the refrigerator pull out a bottled water and wait for Leah.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

Everything is going well; I'm actually having a good time with the Cullen's. Of course it helps that both packs are here. It seems that everyone is getting along. Well everyone except for Paul. He's standing off to the side just watching everyone with a disgusted look on his face. Paul's just hell bent on hating the Cullen's, but I can see him giving in little by little. He's a stubborn one so he'll never admit that he's starting to like them. I'm standing behind Seth while he's sitting on the couch playing some alien killing game with Emmett. They're so into it they keep yelling "Die! Die!" At everything they kill. It's really funny because here you have a huge super strong vampire playing games with a wolf. I walk around the couch and sit in the middle between Emmett and Seth. I lean towards Seth and tell him where some of the Aliens are hiding. I'm getting into the game as well. Whenever I see that an alien is about to attack Seth or Emmett I freak out and shout to "watch out!"

I get up and walk into the kitchen laughing. All that yelling made me thirsty. In the kitchen standing in from of the fridge holding a bottle of water is Alice. I walk over to her and she offers the bottle to me. I take the bottle and smile. "Thanks." I say while opening the bottle.

"You're welcome." She smiles. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes I am." I answer truthfully. I was; I felt oddly comfortable here. I'm guessing it's because I let go of all my hatred towards them. I open the bottle and start to drink.

"So. . ." Alice says. She has her hands behind her back and she's swaying from side to side like Angelica from the Rugrats does when she wants something. I narrow my eyes slightly at her but keep drinking; I'm really thirsty. "Do you find Jasper attractive?" She says. I choke on my water. The water goes down the wrong way and I start coughing uncontrollably. That's never happened before. I keep coughing and I know that my face is turning red. Alice comes over to me and starts slapping me on my back hard; it doesn't help. I finally manage to stop coughing and I gasp for sweet air. Alice stops slapping my back and stands in front of me.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine." I say without looking at her.

"Good." She smiles. "Now answer the question."

I decided to play dumb and act like I didn't hear her. "What question?" I say as innocently as possible. I know this isn't going to work but it's worth a shot.

"Do you find Jasper attractive?"

I don't want to answer this question so I'm just going to mess with Alice for a bit, maybe she'll get so annoyed she'll drop the question. "Attractive how?"

"You know. Do you think he's cute?" She goes on to name every way teenagers use to describe someone they think is attractive. "Good looking, hot, sexy." She pauses thinking of more. "Bangable." I snort. Did she really just say bangable? I never thought I'd hear that come out of the pixies mouth.

"Oh yes. Jasper is totally bangable." I say laughing.

"Quit laughing and really answer the qu-" She's interrupted by Emmett's yelling.

"Hey Jasper! Leah thinks you're bangable!" He shouts and then starts laughing loudly. _oh god._

"Shut up Emmett!" I yell at him.

"Don't pay any attention to him." Alice says while waving her hand in the air.

"Hey Leah." I hear Jacob say. I look to the living room Jacob's walking my way "What's up?" I say.

"Nessie wants to play tag so me Embry, Quil, Seth and Emmett are heading outside. Nessie says she wants you to play too. Come on." He waves me over. I'm all to happy to get away so I won't have to answer any questions.

"Hey Alice can we talk later?" I say then walk towards Jacob. Just before I reach him Alice appears behind Jacob."Oh no you don't." She says. She stalks up to Jacob and pokes him in the chest. "Listen mutt, I'm talking to Leah right now and you can't just walk in here and take her away. Now you go tell Nessie that Leah can pay with her later, when I'm finished speaking to her." Jacob tries to back up away from Alice and ends up running into me. "And the next time one of you dogs interrupts us I will personally make sure that all of you can't walk straight for a week. Do you hear me? All of you!" She shouts.

Jacob nods. "Um. . . sure. whatever you say."

"Now get out of this kitchen!" Alice yells._ Jeezus what's gotten in to her? _Jacob walks out of the kitchen. "See you later Leah." He says over his shoulder.

Alice focuses her attention on me. she huffs then smiles brightly. "Now where were we? Oh right. Jasper! what do you think of him?" Well at least she changed her question. I ponder this a minute._ What do I think of Jasper?_

"Ehm. . .I think he's um. . .Nice?" Alice narrows her eyes at me. I decide to change my answer. "I think Jasper is kind, But I can't really say too much about him because I haven't talked to him much." Alice nods. She seems satisfied with my answer, thank god.

"do you find him attractive?" _Dammit!_ I nod answering without really answering.

"Really attractive?" I nod again. She smiles and then takes my hand. "come with me." She drags me up the stairs, I've never been on the second floor of the Cullen house and I try my best to look around. But before I can get a good look at the place she trows me into a room and slams the door shut. I stumble, run to the door and try to open it. "Alice! What the hell! Open the door!" I try harder but the door won't open. _What in the hell is this door made of?_ I sigh and look around the room. It looks like a library. the walls are aligned with shelves filled with books. There are chairs scattered around the room with tables beside them that hold reading lamps. The room has a nice comfy feel to it; and as much as the I like the room or library I want to get out of here. "Alice!" I shout. "Let me out!" I bang on the door a few times. Suddenly the door bursts open; something hard and cold crashes into me knocking me flat on my face. I hear the door shut again. "Ow." I groan and stand up. I look around and see Jasper standing in front of the door with a less than amused look on his face. His hand's on the doorknob and he's staring at it like he can't figure out what it is.

"We're locked in here." Jasper mumbles. _ I'm going to kill that little pixie leech!_

"Why the hell would she lock us in here?" I ask mostly to myself but Jasper walks over to me and hands me an envelope with **Leah** written across the front. I ope the envelope take out the folded piece of paper inside and begin reading.

**Dear Leah,**

**Hi! So I know you're probably wondering why I locked you in a room with Jasper and the answer is simple. So you guys can get to know each other! Remember when we were talking in the kitchen and you said that you haven't talked to him much? Well now is you're time to change that! Here is you're chance to talk to him and when I let you two out of there and I ask you again what you think of him I expect to hear more than "He's kind." Plus you did say that you find him attractive and I know he finds you attractive. You never know what might happen! **

**Have fun!**

**-Alice**

_Oh yes I'm going to kill her. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: He guys sorry for the short chapter. It was originally one whole huge long one but I decided to leave the rest for the next chapter! I hope you liked it! :D**


	5. Locked Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

This is about the hundredth time that I've circled the library that I am currently trapped in with Leah. I cannot just sit still. _What in the world is Alice thinking locking us in here? _When Alice came and got me I was outside watching some of the wolves play tag with Renesmee. Alice came outside and skipped over to me. I paid no attention to her because I figured that she came outside to watch the game as well. As it turns out that wasn't the case, Alice turned to me and tapped me on the shoulder. I looked over at her

"Yes?" I said looking down at her.

She leaned up on her tip toes. "Can you help me?"

"What do you need help with?"

"I need help with reaching a book on one of the top shelves in the library."

I raised an eyebrow. "You need help reaching a book?" She nodded and smiled. "Can't you climb up yourself and get it?"

"Do you see this dress?" She ran her hands down her sides gesturing to her dress. "This is one of a kind, which means it's irreplaceable. I am not about to risk ruining this dress just to get a book when I have someone who can help me." I almost laughed but decided against it. It was classic Alice always so serious about her clothes.

"Okay Alice I'll help you." was all I said; not knowing that it was a trap. She skipped upstairs with me trailing behind her. When we reached the second floor I heard pounding that sounded like it was coming from the library. Then I heard "Alice! Let me out!" followed by more pounding. I realized that it was Leah's voice. I slowed my pace and fell back further behind her. Alice stopped in front of the door to the library then looked at me and waved me over. I went over to her because I wanted to get Leah out of the library. I stood behind Alice and before I could react or comprehend what was going happening I was shoved into the library. As I stumbled in there I ran into Leah and ended up knocking her down. I was going to help her up but I heard a loud slam and instantly whipped around to see that the door was closed. I went over to it with the intention of opening it back up but it wouldn't open. I pulled rather hard, harder than you should when opening a normal door but it still wouldn't open.

Now I'm locked in the library with Leah and apparently we're supposed to 'get to know each other' according to Alice. I don't what that means 'get to know each other'. I already know Leah. She isn't a stranger that I just met so why do I need to get to know her?

"Stop pacing already." I hear Leah say. I look over at her, she's seated near the window looking over at me.

I stop walking. "I'm sorry." I mumble. I can't help it though. I'm nervous being in the same room with the girl that I'm in love with who I kissed on an impuse and I haven't seen in two weeks. What else am I suppose to do but pace?

_Wait. Did I? I just said that I'm in love with her?_

No no I couldn't have. I didn't, I'm just a little on edge, that's all. Being in here with her is confusing and nerve racking so my thoughts are running ragged. Yes that's what it is. I take an unneeded deep breath, I let it out slowly. Then I walk over to a chair and sit down. My nervous pacing wasn't helping anyone. I just need to calm down, I need to compose myself. I sit back in the chair and try to relax the best I can. I take a book from the table beside me and flip through it, I try to look interested in the book but I'm really not. I just want to get out of here. I don't mind being locked in a room with Leah but I figured that if we ever were going to be locked in a room together it would be of our own free will. I put the book down and close my eyes and instantaneously an image of Leah finds it's way into my imagination. She's smiling at me then she takes my face in both her hands and kisses me. My arms wrap themselves around her waist and pull her closer pressing her against me. I've almost succeeded in calming down when. . .

"How can you sit there and be so calm!" I hear Leah yell.

_I was thinking about you._ I mentally say but out loud I say "Alice will let us out of here soon, all we have to do is wait." I look over at her and now she is the one who is pacing back and forth; I cough back a laugh.

"Well I can't wait. I'm starving." as if on cue her stomach rumbles rather loudly. This time I actually do laugh. "Shut up!" I continue laughing, she storms over to me and stands on my right. "shut up." She says again threw clenched teeth. I clear my throat to try and stop laughing. I can feel her anger rising and I know that she's about two seconds away from phasing and attacking me. The wolves get rather touchy when they're hungry just like anyone else and even though Leah is a woman she is no exception. I send out waves of calm to her and she whacks me on the arm. _Okay bad idea. _"I don't want you to calm me down."

"I apologize." I say and I can feel her calming down on her own. "why don't you sit down?"

Leah shakes her head. "I can't, I don't like being confined in small places."

"We could talk. It might help in distracting you from the problem at hand."

She stops pacing but continues to tap her foot. 'Yeah maybe. . .what do you want to talk about?"

What do I want to talk about? Damn I don't know; I thought she would be the one to come up with a topic. I don't usually start a conversation, normally I follow one and say things at the appropriated time.

"We can talk about you." That was all I could come with. I want to know more about to her and her talking about herself would be a good way to start. Apparently she didn't think the same. "Me? why do we have to talk about me,why can't we talk about you?" She retorted.

"Okay lets compromise. We talk about you first and then we'll talk about me." I say.

"Hm. . .okay." I open my mouth to say something but she holds up her hand to stop me. "But I don't want to talk about your human life or anything that might have happened in the past. I want to talk about the you now." I blink twice with a dumbfounded look on my face. She doesn't want to talk about the past me but the me now. Well that's a new one, no one has ever wanted to talk about the me now. Everyone always focuses on the me before becoming a part of this family. This woman is truly a wonder.

"Alright. it's a deal." I say. She nods her head.

"Well what do you want to know about Leah Clearwater?"

_Everything. _I settle for a basic question. "what's you favorite color?"

"Purple." I chuckle. "what's so funny?" she says defensively

I shake my head. "Nothing. I just wasn't expecting such a girly answer?" It comes out like a question though it wasn't meant to.

"Shut up and ask the next question." is all she says.

"Favorite Artist or band?"

"Paramore."

"Favorite song by them?"

"Monster." I sit quiet for a moment. I want to ask her more personal question but I'm afraid of what her reaction will be.

"Do you mind if I ask you some more personal questions?

A worried look crosses her face but quickly fades. "Go ahead."

"why don't you let anyone near you? You're closed off to the rest of the world. Why won't you allow yourself to open up a bit more?"

She begins to play with her nails and I can feel her nervousness. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that, But it's too late now. She quiet for a few moments which seem to drag on an eternity. Then she finally says "Because I don't want to get hurt again." It's a simple answer, one you can expect from anyone but it's filled with such emotion that only Leah can understand. I look out the window.

"I would never hurt you."The words slip out of my mouth before I can register what I'm saying and stop them. I hear Leah's heart rate quicken, I look up at her and my eyes widen slightly. She's blushing, I know that after what I said I would be blushing too if I could. I decide not to say anything more, I've humiliated myself enough. And I'm suddenly very angry at Alice for locking me and Leah up together.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

_'I would never hurt you.'_ Jasper's words keep repeating themselves inside my head. They surprised me and no one has spoken a word since he said that. It's been about thirty minutes. _why would he say that? _That is the question that I keep asking myself over and over. Why. Why would Alice lock us together, why would Jasper say something like what he said, why do I have these feelings for him and why can't I just make them go away? Those are the questions that are burned in my mind. But honestly; I already know the answers to all of these questions. The answers have been there for a while. But I've been afraid to face reality, I've ran away from the truth. But now I'm thinking that it's probably time to face reality. I've learned from a harsh experience that you can't run away from the truth, no matter how much you want to. No matter how much it scares you. tears begin to gather in my eyes but I fight them back. They aren't sad tears, they're scared tears. _God when did I start crying so much? _Out of the corner of my eye I see jasper's head snap up from the book he was reading. He starts to get up but I hold my hand to stop him. I know that he's going to come over and comfort me but right now I don't think that's what I need. If anything it might just make things worse.

"Are you okay?" He asks, I can hear the concern in his voice and I'm mad at myself for making him worry.

"I'm fine." I say. I take a deep breath and prepare to say something but as I open my mouth to say it the door opens and in walks Alice with a huge smile on her face. Jasper and I immediately stand up. "Okay guys you can leave now." She says. Jasper smiles at me and nods then he walks out of the room. _Dammit Alice. _Out of all the times she could have walked in she chooses the time in which I'm actually going to tell him something important.

"You have perfect timing." I mutter as I walk out of the room. Alice decides to ignore the sarcasm and skips along behind me. She stops me at the top of the stairs. "So what happened?" She asks in an entirely too cheery tone. I look down the stairs and see that Jasper's headed to the front door.

"Tell you later." I mumble to Alice and before I can over think what I'm doing I run down the stairs and tap Jasper on the shoulder before he walks out the door. I hear Alice calling my name at the top of the stairs but I ignore her. Jasper turns to me with a confused look on his face. "Yes?" He says. My voice catches in my throat.

"I. . .I. . .um. . ." I suddenly feel calmer and I know it's Jasper's doing; this time I let him calm me down because if I don't calm down I'll never get this out. "I need to tell you something."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you guys think? I hope you liked it :D Thank you guys for reading! **


	6. Acceptance

**A/N:This is just a short chapter. I'm leaving all the action to the next one :) I'm sorry it took me so long to update! :( It won't happen again. I'm already editing the next chapter so it should be up soon. Thank you guys for reading. You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

I ran. I told Jasper I needed to tell him something and as soon as he turned to look at me I ran out of the house and into the woods. As soon as I was in the cover of the trees I stripped off my clothing and phased. I had to get away. I couldn't believe that I was about to tell Jasper what I felt about him. It was crazy, when I saw Jasper walking to the front door of his house I felt like when he walked through that door he would never come back. I felt like if I didn't say something to him then that he would disappear never to be seen again. Ugh it was crazy! someones voice broke through my thoughts.

_"Oh god Leah! You're in love with Jasper!"_ The voice asked shocked.

_"Damnitt Jacob! what the hell are you doing phased aren't you playing with Renesmee?"_ I asked annoyed that the thoughts that I kept hidden for the longest time were exposed.

"I am playing with her. She wanted to see me in my wolf form. But back to the question. Are you in love with Jasper?" He asked again slowly.

"No!" I roared.

"Oh. My. God. You are!" He laughed. "Who would've thought. You of all people falling for a vampire. And Jasper nonetheless. I always thought that Emmett was your type."

I gagged. "Emmett?"

Jacob laughed. "Leah the leech lover. Has a nice ring to it." He teased.

"Shut up Jake." I said annoyed.

"Hey if you guys get married are you going to let Alice plan the wedding?"

"Jake. . ." I warned.

"do you think that you'll get pregnant with his child and have a hybrid baby like Bella?" He asked.

"Jacob."

"You think the baby will drink blood like Renesmee?"

"Fuck off Jake."

"Maybe it'll turn into a wolf!" He said excitedly. I groaned and phased back to human. I wanted my thoughts to be mine alone. Ugh! Now Jacob knew about my feelings towards Jasper! But I guess better Jacob better than anyone else. Better yet no one at all. I slipped on my clothes and walked to my house. More like shuffled. for someone who had super speed I was walking awfully slow. Me in love with Jasper? How the fuck did that happen? When did that happen? It was crazy! I Leah Clearwater was in love with Jasper Cullen. Well actually his name was Jasper Whitlock. Oh god! How did I know that?

When I got to my house I went up to my room and fell onto my bed. I wasn't really tired but I had no energy to do anything else but lie there. I laid there and thought. Thought about Jasper. When did fall in love with him? was it the time when he comforted me at Sam and Emily's wedding or before that? I think it was before that. I groaned and buried my head in my pillow. It didn't matter when I fell in love with him. What mattered is that I fell in love with him. I was in love with him and I had to tell him.

"I have to tell him." I said in a determined tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Good update or bad?<strong>

**Let me know! :D**


	7. Crossing the Line

**A/N: Heyy guys! yay another chapter, I know I changed the narrative style I hope you don't mind.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own twilight or anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

I jolted awake feeling an unknown presence in my room. I looked at the clock; it read 3:30 a.m. I groaned. I looked around my room laying my head back on my pillow ready to back to sleep.

"Leah." came a soft voice from somewhere in the darkness of my room. I jumped out of head preparing myself to attack the intruder.

"Leah its me." said the voice. I shook my head in confusion sure that in my half asleep state that I was hearing things. The voice sounded a lot like Jasper. But it couldn't be him, he wasn't aloud on the Res. A figure stepped out of the darkness and to my horror I saw that it was Jasper. _Why is he here?_ My heartbeat sped up from just looking at him and from worry. If the pack found out he was in La Push they would kill him. Tear him to shreds; he had to leave.

"Leave." was all I said. Jasper came closer and sat on my bed.

"I can't." He said, he sounded different than he usually did. I couldn't put my finger on it but something was off.

"Why can't you leave? If the pack finds out you're here, they'll rip you apart." I said hastily.

"The pack won't find out." He said.

"Why did you come here?" I asked trying to get to the point; my worry was growing by the second.

"I'm confused." He said.

"Huh?"

"I'm confused." He repeated.

"Why are you confused?"

"Because of you. You confuse . . .me." The way he said that made it seem like it was impossible to confuse him. Like the thought of that happening never crossed his mind. And considering that it was Jasper that could have very well been the case.

"I confuse you?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. You confuse me. I don't understand you. I can't even begin to try. You tell me that you have to tell me something and then you leave without another word. I tried to follow you but you were too fast. Then you began to avoid me again."

"I'm not avoiding you." I said without thinking. Jasper shot me a look that made me shut up and avoid his gaze. It was no use lying to him.

"Why? Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something?" He sounded so lost it was upsetting.

"You didn't do anything." I said. It was all I could say; I couldn't answer him without telling him the truth.

"Then why? I don't understand what's going on. I haven't been in this position before. I have no idea what to say or how to handle this."

"Handle what?"

"Handle these feelings." It sounded like he was talking to himself more than me, but I didn't interrupt him because I wanted to hear what else he was going to say. "I've never felt like this before, it's so new to me I feel like I'm going crazy. Edward says it's normal, though it doesn't seem like it. I mean how can this be normal. Surely only thinking of one person every day and wanting them near you all the time is unusual right?" Okay he was losing me, I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Jasper what do you mean? What are you saying?"

Jasper looked up at me. "I'm saying that I want you with me Leah. I want to be with you every second of every day. I know that I shouldn't feel the way I do but it's out of my control now. I've hid my feelings for too long now I am unable to hide them anymore." I was shocked into silence. Jasper had just told me that he wanted to be with me and I was just staring at him. I had no idea what to say or do.

"Jasper I-" I began to say but wasn't able to finish. Jasper took my face in both his hands and kissed me hard. The kiss wasn't like anything I could have imagined. His lips were cold but they were also smooth and soft, unlike I thought they would feel like. The kiss ignited a fire through me and everything seemed to change. Not in an imprinting way but a love way. His smell didn't bother me anymore, in fact I liked his smell. I was sure it was just his smell that I liked, he was no longer cold, no longer too unnaturally beautiful. He was just perfect, perfect for me. It's something that I couldn't explain very well no matter how hard I tried. Before I only thought that I had feelings for Jasper. But as soon as he kissed me I knew that I was in love with him. I loved him just for him. Vampire and all Jasper was mine. As soon as the shock wore off and I was able to react I deepened the kiss. My tongue traced his bottom lip, he reacted by opening his mouth and meeting my tongue with his. A shiver went down my spine from the sheer bliss of it all. Jasper leaned on me a bit; I leaned back so that I was lying down and jasper was lying on top of me. He ran his fingers through my hair while my hands ran down his back. Our lips moved against each others perfectly I didn't want to break our kiss but I had to breath. I moved my head away from his and took a deep breath. Jasper traced kisses from my cheek to the nape of my neck then back up to my lips. He gave little pecks before rolling off me to lay beside me.

"You should go." I said after a few minutes of us lying in silence holding hands. I looked over at him and he nodded. He got up with me following after.

"Can you come to the house tomorrow?" Jasper asked when he reached my window.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I'll be there around noon." Jasper smiled and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around me tight then kissed the top of my head. When he let me go he leaned down and kiss me on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said before disappearing out my window and into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whaddaya think? I hope it wasn't too OOC. Did you get where I was coming from when Jasper was talking? Like not understanding your feelings and it confuses you so much that you feel you're going crazy but you're not.**


	8. You Know?

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

I woke up late the morning after Jasper's visit to my house. I couldn't sleep the whole night, my mind wouldn't let me. . .I kept replaying the kiss in my head. I found myself smiling every time. Though I didn't get any rest the night before I had been relaxed; that was until I woke up and figured out that I was late. At the moment I was running around frantic trying to get ready as fast as I could. I jumped out of the shower and ran to go get ready. I pulled on my dark blue jeans and grey long sleeved shirt. I decided that I was going to drive to Jasper's house instead of running. After getting dressed I ran to the bathroom again to dry my hair. Then I put on a little bit on eye liner and lip gloss. After looking in the mirror for about ten minutes I decided that I looked well enough and I headed out. I passed my brother on the way out, I stopped to say bye to him. As soon as he saw me he gave me a big knowing smile. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What?" I demanded.

He gave a small chuckle. "You heading to your boyfriends house?" He said; amusement laced in his voice.

My eyes widened slightly; then went back to how they were narrowed before. "What boyfriend?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Jasper.;Who else?"

My eyes widened fully. How did you know?"

"It was obvious." He said before turning back to the tv. "Have fun. Tell the Cullen's I'll be there a little later." He said over his shoulder.

I shook my head smiling as I walked out of my house. So my brother knew about me and Jasper. I wonder who else knew, Edward of course. But who else? Was it really that obvious? It must have been for my brother to notice. I thought about it as I drove to the Cullen house. When I got there Jasper was already outside; standing to the edge of the driveway. He smiled when he saw me and I couldn't help but smile back. I parked my car then got out. He walked over to me.

"Hello Leah." He said in his most polite tone.

I smiled at him. "Hey Jasper. How are you?"

"Better now that you're here." He whispered. I smiled at that. "Well come inside." He said turning slightly to the side and gesturing that I should go into the house. I nodded and walked with him inside. Of course Jacob was there with Renesmee. As soon as he saw me he ran over. He smiled slyly at me.

"So I heard you're going out with a certain blonde vampire." He said throwing an arm around my shoulder. I knew who he was talking about but I wasn't about to admit it, at least not right away.

"Well me all know that Emmett and Rosalie are married Jacob." I said in a monotonous voice.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I meant you."

I looked at him in disgust. 'I am not dating Rosalie!" I said horrified.

"Not Rosalie."

"Dr. Carlisle either. He's handsome and all but I wouldn't do that to Esme." That one earned me a laugh from everyone within earshot including Jacob who playfully smacked my ass when he let got of my shoulder. I punched him in the arm so hard that he winced.

"Okay fine. Don't admit it, but we all know the truth." Jacob said as he walked away laughing. I looked over at Jasper with my eyebrows raised as if asking 'if this truth?' He gave me an amused stare then a firm one nod indicating that what Jake said was in fact true.

"How?" I asked him out loud. But it was Edward who answered the question.

"Jasper was thinking about it when he got home early this morning. I told Bella about it because I tell Bella everything. Renesmee heard us and then proceeded to tell everyone else because she was so excited about it." I looked around the room. Everyone was starring at me, most were smiling except Rosalie of course. I sighed loudly. So everyone already knew that I was with Jasper. I guess that wasn't such a bad thing. But if the Cullen's, Jake and my brother know did that mean?

"No the others from the pack do not know." Edward said answering my silent question.

"But they'll find out eventually." I mumbled. I was worried about how everyone would react. Not because I gave a damn what they thought but because they could be dangerous to Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's. When you got them mad there was no telling what they'd do and there was almost no stopping them. I knew this better than anyone.

"I wonder how they'll react." I heard Jacob say beside me. It seemed Jacob and I were thinking the same thing. I saw that everyone had serious faces, no longer smiling. It was obvious that they were thinking about what Jacob had just said. What would the pack do when they found out that their sister was dating a vampire? Jasper walked over and put both hands on my shoulders. He began message then in a circular motion trying to calm me down.

Telling them was not going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for another chapter! It was kinda short but it's just a filler for the next one :) The next one is coming soon! :D<strong>

**Liked it?**


	9. I'm sorry

**Please Read**

**Hey guys I know that I haven't updated in a while and I want to say I'm sorry about that**

**I didn't abandon the story by no means it's just that I'm having major writers block. **

**Usually when I do a story I write a rough draft on paper first and go from there. With these Twilight stories were different. I was so excited to write the story of my favorite characters that I rushed in to it and did it spur of the moment, so right now I'm trying to figure out where the stories are going to go, how long it's going to be and how I want them to end. I didn't just want to write some nonsense and post it. It wouldn't be fair to you guys, and I really want to do my best with these stories. **

**I'm gladly acceptiong ideas you would like to offer some **

**Again I'm sorry and I do plan to post new chapters as soon as I have them. Hopefully that won't be too long from now**

**:) Thanks for reading, love ya'll **


End file.
